


Know

by thehoesthoeinallthelandofhoes



Series: Life Is Strange [1]
Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 12:44:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15243663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehoesthoeinallthelandofhoes/pseuds/thehoesthoeinallthelandofhoes
Summary: Rachel is fast, Chloe is stuck.





	Know

 Rachel's always lived fast, from show to show, shitty boyfriend to shitty boyfriend.  
  
So it's no surprise that when they're talking about running away, as Rachel twirls under the streetlight, her whole being lit up like a forest fire, that Chloe knows she'll never be able to keep up.  
  
"Rachel, _stop_."

* * *

 Chloe's always been stuck still, in the same dingy home, in the same dingy town.  
  
So it's no surprise that when they've talked about running away,  and Chloe takes a step towards her with all the confidence of a forest fire, that Rachel knows she'll do whatever it takes to make her keep up.  
  
" _oh_."


End file.
